Some networking devices include electrical interconnects, such as copper wire interconnects. While such electrical interconnects are relatively inexpensive, they may be incapable of reaching the physical distances and lack the physical attributes of other interconnects, such as optical fiber interconnects. To support the different optical technology standards the industry has focused on standardizing the networking I/O. More recently, as the cost of these optical interconnects has increased a new wave of silicon photonics has been developed. The adoption of this technology in pre-existing end equipment is non-trivial and impacts functionality, cost, and scalability.